


Hater

by Hornie Monster (IcdKoffie)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Cussing, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fighting Kink, Humor, Masturbation in Shower, Porn With Plot, Prison Sex, Quiet Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Scissoring, Shower Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/Hornie%20Monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie and Cassidy keep spending time in jail, and that leads to them spending time on each other's bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hater

**Author's Note:**

> Another Jessie/Cassidy fic had to be written. I miss Cassidy!!!

Hater

As always, Team Rocket’s plan to capture Pikachu failed big time, and they were blasted off in the middle of a city.

“This is the first time we’ve landed in a big city!” James exclaimed. “Our luck must be changing!”

Enraged, Jessie threw a PokeBall at James’ nose. “You call this luck?! I’m sick of losing to those twerps! We were this close!” she threw another PokeBall, this time on his forehead.

“Wobbuffet!” that annoying, useless Pokemon came outta nowhere.

“Blast off!!!” Jessie kicked it into midair.

Meowth got up. “That was the smartest thing you’ve ever done.”

She twirled. “Well, you’re looking at a genius.”

He looked around. “Where is she?”

She kicked him like a soccer ball. “Right here, stupid!”

James got off his back and rubbed his forehead. “Ow, my aching head…”

“It wasn’t like you had anything in your head anyway.” Jessie said. “Now get up, idiot!” she kicked his “aching head”.

He pressed the big red footprint on his head and yelled. “How am I supposed to get up when you’re kicking me down?”

She gave James a hand. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Meowth was stomping his way towards them. “Thank a lot, Jessie.” he stormed off.

She walked behind him, and James followed. “No problem.”

“You and I are gonna have some problems,” Meowth mumbled.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

The trio ran into into a mall.

Jessie’s eyes sparkled. “Wow, look at this mall! This is the first time we’ve landed in a big city! Our luck must be changing!” she zoomed in.

James sulked. “Isn’t that what I…” he started weeping.

Meowth tried his best to comfort him.

Only one place was on Jessie’s mind- a department store. With all the clothes, shoes, makeup, and perfume a girl could steal from. She stopped to check the map and ran across the hallway into the most expansive store.

“Damn, look at all these perfumes…” Jessie said in amazement.

Her eyes came across a perfume box set she has been dying for. “Ooohhhh!” she picked it up and raised it in the air like it was sacred. “This is the newest scent! I’ve been meaning to shoplift one!” she said it loud enough for everyone around to hear.

They all faced her.

“What the fuck are you bitches starin’ at?” Jessie roared.

“Is there a problem?” a woman behind her asked.

“I have a problem with your-” she turned around. “CASSIDY?!”

Cassidy, Jessie’s arch nemesis since day one, appeared outta nowhere.

“Hi, hun.” Cassidy winked.

Jessie lipsmacked. “Don’t ‘hi, hun’ me! What the hell are you doing here?”

She lifted her bags. “Shopping. You?”

She scratched the back of her head. “Me too.” she chuckled nervously.

“Shoplifting and shopping aren’t the same thing, sweetie.” she laughed.

Jessie squeezed the box in anger. “Like you didn’t steal those!”

She placed her bags down and pulled out a platinum credit card.

She gasped. “How’d you get that?”

“The boss gave it to me. He said I could use it in any way I want.”

“No way! Give it here!” Jessie tried to swipe it but Cassidy raised it in the air.

At this point, more and more people crowded around them. A fight was gonna start soon.

“What’s wrong? Can’t take it?” Cassidy was jumping.

Without thinking (which was normal for her), she bashed the perfume box into Cassidy’s skull.

Shoving the credit card into her pocket, she raised her fists and exclaimed, “If it’s a fight you want, then you’ve got it!”

“Fight! Fight! Fight!” the crowd yelled.

Jessie got into her fighting stance. “Bring it.”

“I’ll drag your ass outta here.” Cassidy threatened. “You’re in the wrong store. The thrift’s store that way.” she pointed.

The crowd gasped. Those were some serious fightin’ words.

She jerked. “Those are Stacey’s bags, so you’re in the wrong store too, bitch!” she slugged her in the lips.

“I’ll show you some Stacey’s!” she grabbed Jessie’s hair and threw her to the ground.

“Fight! FIGHT!! FIGHT!!!” the crowd readied their cameras and phones.

“No one messes with my hair!” she pulled on Cassidy’s hair.

“It doesn’t take much to do that!” she was punching her.

“I know that’s the case with your hair, but what about mine?” Jessie returned the punches.

Officer Jenny blew her whistle. “Alright, make way! Coming through!”

The crowd gave her some room.

“You two, break it up!”

They didn’t listen.

“NOW!” she pepper sprayed them.

Coughing and scratching her eyes, Jessie screamed, “Shit, run!”

Cassidy wasn’t gonna argue with her about that.

Unfortunately, they were only able to run so far. The cops caught up with them a block away from the mall and they got arrested. That fight exhausted them, leaving cuts and bruises. Cassidy and Jessie spent the night in jail.

“I can’t believe this shit!” Cassidy punched the wall. “How in the hell did I get caught by fucking mall cops?” she kicked it.

“Keep it down.” the guard shouted.

“Oh, shut up, Cassidy.” Jessie was tending to her wounds. “At least we have a place to sleep. I’m tired as fuck.”

She turned to her. “What? I fucking hate jail! Being here means I’m a failure, like you!”

She shrugged. “Whatever. I’m used to this place. I’m been in and out of here more time than a restroom!” she laughed loudly.

She took a few steps towards her. “Yeah, I’ve figured.”

Jessie rubbed her thighs together. “Speaking of which, I’ve gotta pee like hell!”

She pointed to the toilet. “There’s a toilet right there, dumbass.”

It was swarming with small bug Pokemon and it reeked.

Jessie grimaced. “I’d rather pee in your mouth!”

“Then shut up.” she sat next to Jessie.

“Damn, I’m sweaty.” Jessie removed her top, folded it, and placed it next to her.

Blushing, Cassidy stuttered, “Y-you’re d-d-doing that h-here?”

She looked into her eyes and answered, “Of course!” she closed her eyes and smiled.

“Um hmm.”

Her bra was the next thing to go.

Cassidy almost fell of the bench.

“You’re one of the lucky few who gets to see my boobs.” said Jessie. “Try not to get a nosebleed…” she rubbed the back of her neck. “by staring at my…” she brought her hand down to her breast. “perfect figure…” she lightly pressed down on it.

That’d be easier said than done. _“Is this whore trying to seduce me?”_

Not that she minded. Jessie was right- she was beautiful. Very beautiful. And her body was indeed perfect. The way her sweat dripped down her plump boobs to her stomach made Cassidy’s body wet. Willpower was the only thing stopping her from sucking the shit outta Jessie’s bright pink nipples.

“Who’d be jealous of your sagging, fake ass tits?” Cassidy had to get rid of her fantasies. “Bitch, get real!”

“Tch, please!” said Jessie. “Shit, man, I need to pull my panties down and PEE!” she glided her fingertips on her thigh.

_“I need to pull my panties down for another reason…”_ “Why not just pee, then?”

She stared at her in awe. “What?”

“Stop whining like a bitch ‘n do it.” she really wanted to see her naked.

“Argh!” Jessie jumped out of the bench, pulled down her skirt and thong, and stepped out of them. “Don’t look.” she walked towards the toilet.

_“Fuck you.”_ “Like I’d want your boney ass in my face.” Cassidy said.

Man, how she wanted to grab Jessie’s round ass…

Looking at the blackened toilet caused Jessie to vomit in her mouth. Reluctantly, she turned around, squatted, and pissed.

Jessie told her not to take a peak, but when did she listen to her? Cassidy could see her bush from here. Has she ever heard of shaving? She wondered if Jessie would let her wax down there. Hell no, of course she wouldn’t. But she’d be gentle. After waxing, she’d trail her hands on her pubic area down to her wet, soft-

Cassidy’s thoughts were cut short when Jessie flushed the toilet and approached her.

“You looked, didn’t you?” she sounded pissed.

She looked up at her. “So what if I did? I wanted to see how wild Pokemon peed first hand.”

Jessie slapped her. “Bitch. Whatever. I don’t care.” she redressed and sat down. “Don’t you have to pee?”

_“I’m still wet.”_ “Not really. I can hold it. I’ll be leaving shortly.”

She jumped. “You’re lying!”

“Nope. The boss should be here in a few.”

“No way!”

“Way.”

She punched her thigh. “Shit!!”

Cassidy cackled.

“How ‘bout me?” she asked in a whiny voice.

She pinched her cheek. “Looks like you’ll be staying here…” she pinched it harder. “sweetie.”

That deserved a good punch to the nose.

An hour so later, Giovanni came to bail Cassidy out.

“Giovanni!” the two women bowed.

“Let’s go, Cassidy.” he ordered.

Jessie raised her hand like a nervous child. “What about me?”

“At least you won’t cause trouble for me for a while.” his tone was unusually harsh.

She sulked.

The guard opened the door for Cassidy and closed it shut when she was free.

As they walked off, Jessie yelled, “Yo, Cassidy!”

Giovanni and the guard kept going, but Cassidy stopped. “Yeah?”

“You better not tell anyone about what happened here!”

Knowing what she was referring to, she stepped back to Jessie’s cell and said, “Don’t worry, I won’t. Wouldn’t wanna give anyone a nightmare.” she laughed and removed herself from Jessie’s sight.

Jessie rushed to the bars and grabbed them, eyeing Cassidy as she left. “IM’MA GET YOU, CASSIDY!!!”

***

Three days later, Jessie was released from jail. She vowed to get revenge.

“Damn that two-timing, stuck up, cocksucking bitch!” Jessie was kicking a tree in the forest.

“Calm down, Jessie.” James suggested. “Now, let’s think…” he stared off into space.

She gave the tree one last big kick. It was so hard that some leaves fell.

Meowth shook his head. “I feel bad for the tree…”

Jessie sat next to James and said, “OK, I have a plan-”

“Oh boy, this is gonna be good.” said Meowth.

“SHUT UP!” she threw a pebble at his face. “Anyway, here’s what we’ll do. When we run into Cassidy and what’s his name-”

“His name’s Butch.” James stated.

“Whatever. When we see them again, we’ll ambush ‘em and beat ‘em up!” she raised her fist.

James and Meowth were dumbfounded.

“Uhh…”

“That’s it?”

She looked confused. “I haven’t thought of the details yet.”

“How will we ambush them?” asked James.

Her eyebrow twitched. “I said I don’t fuckin’ know! Argh, forget it!” she stood up and dusted off her skirt. “Let’s go. Sitting here all day won’t solve anything.” she headed towards the city.

The other two walked behind her.

All kinds of restaurants and supermarkets were on every corner, and they reminded the trio of their nagging hunger. They haven’t had anything besides dirt and grass in days( there was no way in hell that Jessie was gonna eat jail food).

Meowth grabbed his stomach. “I’m hungry…”

“You’re always hungry.” Jessie said.

James stiffed the air and slumped. “I’m hungry, too.”

Jessie’s mouth watered as her eyes locked onto the steakhouse. “Alright, let’s chow!”

“But how?” James asked. “We’re broke.”

“You ask too many questions, James.” Jessie stated. “We’ll steal it, of course!” she laughed.

“Wouldn’t you get in trouble if you get caught?” asked Meowth. “You just got out of jail.”

“Who’s the ‘you’? We’re in this together!” Jessie cheered.

“The hell we ain’t!” Meowth said. “I’m going to beg at that bakery. Everyone loves a cute Meowth!” he ran away.

Jessie looked around. “Where’s this cute Meowth? Whatever. C’mon, James. We’ll do some ‘shopping’ at the supermarket. When we get there, I”ll go left and you’ll go right. After fifteen minutes, we’ll meet outside. Got it?”

He nodded.

They walked towards the market like they were sent on a world-changing mission.

Jessie headed for the snack aisle.

“Hmm… some crackers…” she grabbed the box, scanned her surroundings twice, opened it, and stuffed a pack in her pocket. “Too easy.” she went to the next aisle.

The cosmetic aisle. Her face lit up. “Lucky…” she saw some red lipstick, took it off the rack, and stuffed it in her bra. “Man, this is-” she turned to walk off.

“Still up to your old tricks, I see.” Cassidy blocked her way.

She stepped back, alarmed. “C-Cassidy?!”

Smirking, she said, “Jail didn’t teach you anything, did it? What they say is true- you can’t teach an old Pokemon new tricks.”

Jessie grumbled. What. A. Bitch.

“Why do you need to steal food anyway? The food bank’s- or should I say the Pokemon shelter’s- right around the corner.”

Jessie clenched her fists.

“Temper, temper. Careful now- you wouldn’t wanna go back to jail, right? Whoops, I meant your cage. Ha ha ha!” she walked off.

Oh no, she didn’t! That was the last straw! Now was the time to execute her plan. She jumped on Cassidy and pounded her.

“Take this, you hoe ass bitch!!” Jessie exclaimed as she was beating Cassidy up.

“Take THAT!” Cassidy kicked her off.

Wobbling, Jessie asked, “You think that’s enough to stop me?” she tackled her.

“Lemme give you a free facial, beast!” she was using Jessie’s face as a scratching post.

Everyone, including James, crowded around them.

James rushed to Jessie’s aid and pulled Cassidy away from her. “Hey now, Cassidy! Don’t-”

She drove her elbow into his nuts.

“Oh, help me, Arceus…” he was rolling on the floor, grabbing his crotch.

Cassidy stood over him and stomped on his balls. “Ha ha ha, loser!”

The women cheered her on while the men offered him sympathy.

Jessie saw enough. Cassidy took this way too far. Letting her range take over, she rammed towards Cassidy and punched her lower back. As soon as Cassidy turned around, Jessie grabbed her so hard that one of her teeth almost came out.

Cassidy’s hand was on her mouth, coughing up blood. “What the… fuck, Jessie?”

The crowd and James were speechless. Officer Jenny rushed to the scene before the fight _really_ started getting serious ( as if it wasn’t already).

“You women are under arrest! Hands up where I can see ‘em!” she pointed her gun at them.

They slowly raised their hands and Jenny escorted them to her truck. This time, they weren’t foolish or bold enough to escape.

As bad fortune would have it, Jessie and Cassidy were gonna spend the night together in jail. Again. For the same crime. Would these two ever learn?

“Man, fuck this shit! Fuck this mother fuckin’ shit!!” Jessie yelled as she shook the bars.

“Oh, shut your spoiled ass up.” Cassidy, who was sitting on a bench, spat in the bucket. “Aren’t you used to this place?”

She turned to her and examined the cell. “No, not this one.”

She lipsmacked and rubbed her bandaged cheek. “That’s not what I meant, dipshit.” she spat again.

“Like I give a shit.” she brushed her hair. “And you’re the one who’s spoiled! I bet you’ve never make it in the toughest jails!” she pointed.

While still rubbing her cheek, Cassidy stood up and screamed, “I don’t even wanna make it to the toughest jails!” her tooth ached and she had to sit back down and spit.

“Eww…” Jessie grimaced.

“I’m doing this because of you, you- ahh!” she spat twice.

“And of course I’ve been in the toughest jails!” Jessie stepped towards her and pointed down. “That’s where I learned my best moves! That’s why I was able to kick your ass with one fucking blow!” she pounded her chest.

Smiling, Cassie said, “Don’t make me laugh! If your ‘fatal punch’ didn’t ruin my memory, it was about thirty or so hits.”

She took another step and readied her fist. “Do you need another punch to help jog your memory?”

“Bitch, sit your ass down. Unless you wanna spend more time here.”

Jessie sat at the other bench.

“Why’re you so proud of your failures? You’re so damn ignorant!” she spat.

“Takes one to know one, hoe.” said Jessie. “Going to jail’s a badge of honor in my field.” she looked at her nails.

“In my field, getting promoted is a badge of honor.” she held her head up high.

Jessie gave her the finger.

“Keep getting into street fights and one day the only ‘field’ you’ll be in is a wheat one somewhere.” she stated. “When they do an autopsy on you, they won’t find your brain.”

That snobbish bitch! She wasn’t gonna let that insult slide. “And if you keep running your cocksucking mouth, you’ll end up dead. When they do your autopsy, they won’t find your T and A.” she smirked at her.

Oh. Fuck. No. Not from this slut right here! If Cassidy didn’t have this hell of a toothache, she would’ve kicked Jessie’s sorry ass. “... Washed up whore.”

She laughed. “That’s all you’ve got? Looks like I won again!”

“Whatever.” she brushed her off.

“Shower time in ten minutes!” the guard yelled.

Jessie got up and stretched. “Thank Arceus! My skin needs to pampered! And don’t get me started on my hair…”

Cassidy jerked. _“Shower?”_ that reminded her of Jessie’s body. Her flawless, slender body. Now she’ll get to see her wet. Cassidy closed her eyes and imagined herself making Jessie wet in between her legs.

“... can’t wait to use bar soap! how ‘bout you, Cass-” she glanced at her. “Cassidy? Yo, Cassidy!”

She blinked twice.

“What’s wrong? You’re all red n’ shit.”

Cassidy felt her cheeks. “Yeah, you’re right. My toothache’s getting worse.” that was partially true.

“Oh. My bad.”

“That’s it?!”

The guard opened their cell. “Let’s go, girls. Ready or not.”

They were beyond ready.

Finally, a nice, hot shower! Jessie and Cassidy flocked to an empty space and tore off their clothes like they were drunk.

“It’s disgusting how you spit when you walk.” Jessie said after she threw her clothes in a rack.

She faced her. “For the last fucking time, it’s because of you!” she raised her arms.

“You’re just mad-” Jessie froze when saw Cassidy’s nudity. _“I was wrong- she has T and A.”_ her eyes were glued onto Cassidy’s perky boobs. _“Wow, they’re so pretty…”_

Cassidy palmed Jessie’s face. “Hello? Earth to Jessie!”

“Huh?” she shook her head. “Oh, hey Cassidy!” she chuckled nervously.

She stepped back. “Ew, you’re drooling!”

“I am?” she wiped her spit. “I must be tired.”

She gave her a nasty look. “You weren’t checking out my girls, were you?”

Like she was gonna tell the truth. “You don’t have any girls to check out!” she crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and looked away.

“Oh, really?” she squeezed her tits.

Jessie couldn’t help but take a peek.

“Ha! You looked!” she pointed.

Shit, she got caught. What was she gonna say? She needed to say something, and fast. “I- I just wanted to see what Beedrill bites looked like!”

Her jaw dropped. “Oh, you- you… fuck you! Don’t be a hater!” she walked towards the showers like she was on a runway.

Jessie leaned. “Wow, nice ass…”

She kept walking.

She sighed in relief. “Thank Arceus she didn’t hear me…” she followed her.

Unsurprisingly, they choose to shower right next to each other. Jessie was in one stall, Cassidy was in another.

“Ooohhh, this feels so damn good!” Cassidy exclaimed. “Doesn’t it, Jessie?”

She lathered the soap on her upper body. “Yeah, it sure does.”

_“I wonder how Cassidy’s skin feels…”_ as the hot water rained down on Jessie’s body, she let her mind wander off. She imagined the water being Cassidy’s warm touches. Her hands all over Jessie’s body and nibbled on her lips, neck, and chest.

“Mmm...” Jessie made a light moan while she washed her pussy.

“Oh Arceus, this shower!” Cassidy yelled.

“Shut up, or I’ll pull you outta there!” a cellmate threatened.

“Piss off! You don’t scare me! I’m from Team Rocket, bitch!”

It ended there.

“Team Rocket sucks!” another woman shouted.

“Come here and say that to my face!” Cassidy shouted back.

“I would, but I don’t wanna look at your stupid lookin’ face!”

“FUCK YOU!”

This was ruining Jessie's concentration. But not for long. She blocked out her cellmates’ argument by turning the water up a notch, leaning against the wall, and fingering herself. Her other hand was playing with her nipple.

“Oh, Cassidy…” she was careful not to moan it loud enough for her to hear( not that anyone would be able to hear her in this racket).

Jessie fingered at a faster pace. “Yeah, Cassidy… that’s the way right there…”

When she inserted a second finger into her slit, Jessie cried out and came on her hand. Her legs were wobbly and she slid down the wall.

Everyone near her, including Cassidy, must’ve heard her because they crowded around her shower.

“Yo, you alright?” a woman called.

Jessie yanked out her fingers and tried to stand up. “Yeah.”

“Were you touching yourself?” another one asked.

“Hell-” she noticed Cassidy in the crowd; she was red as fire. “C-Cassidy!” she covered her breasts and pubic area in a panic.

“You’re so fucking nasty, Jessie.” Cassidy said.

A woman next to her rested her hand on her shoulder. “Hey, is that your girlfriend?”

Whoa, this bitch needed to chill out for a sec! Girlfriend?! Fuck that!

Cassidy slapped her. “This skank is not my girlfriend!” she pointed.

“I’d rather date Mr. Mime!” Jessie pointed back.

“So who were you touching yourself over?” that second woman asked.

“None of your mother fuckin’ business!” Jessie was swinging her fist in the air. “Now all of you get the fuck outta here! NOW!”

The woman next to Cassidy chuckled. “Suit yourself then.” she walked off with the rest of the group.

Jessie rolled her eyes and continued taking her shower.

Shower time was over and the duo returned to their bed, ready for bed. Sorta.

“How do they expect us to sleep like this?” Cassidy whined. “With no blankets or pillows!” she was trying to get comfortable on her bench.

“Oh, shut the fuck up!” Jessie ordered. “Just do what I did.” she folded her top into a pillow.

She stood up in frustration. “Fine!” she turned away from Jessie, took off her outfit, and folded it. Then, she placed it on the edge of her bench and lied back down.

_“Man, she looks nice in that bikini…”_ Jessie thought.

“Great, now I’m chilli!” she spat.

“You get used to it.”

She turned to the wall. “I don’t wanna get used to it!”

“Is the boss bailing you out again?”

“Thankfully.”

They were quiet.

“What’re you thinking about, Jessie?”

_“You.”_ “Nothing.”

Cassidy yawned. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Goodnight.” she closed her eyes.

“Night.” she was staring at the ceiling and fell asleep.

***

“We’re blasting off again!” the trio got blasted into the sky by Pikachu’s thunderbolt.

They landed face first into some bushes in the forest.

Jessie got up. “I’m so fucking sick of blasting off again and again and again!” she kicked the bush.

Her teammates were still stuck.

“GET THE FUCK UP RIGHT THIS MINUTE!!!”

James and Meowth got their head out the bushes.

“Wobbuffet!”

“GET BACK IN YOUR BALL!” Jessie threw its PokeBall at it.

“Chill out, Jessie.” Meowth suggested.

“Yeah. We’ll beat those twerps someday for sure!” James assured.

“WHEN?!” Jessie shouted in his face.

James sweatdropped. “ ‘Someday’ could be tomorrow, next week, next month, or next year… or maybe a few years from now… or more… I’m trying to be realistic, Jessie.”

Not liking that answer, she kicked his shin. “ARGH!” she stormed off, mumbling to herself.

“Oww!” James was hopping on one leg. “Sometimes, I can’t stand that-”

“No need to say it, James.” Meowth followed Jessie.

After his pain subsided, James went after his teammates.

The team eventually encountered a beach.

Jessie smiled. “Yes, a beach! Who would’ve guessed?”

“I guessed when I saw the sand thirty minutes ago.” said Meowth.

“Don’t get smart, Meowth!”

“I’m smart compared to you.”

“Zip it!” she kicked sand in his face.

“That tears it!” he readied his claws.

“Bring it!”

They clashed and started fighting.

James rubbed his forehead and moved away from his teammates.

Their fighting finally ended and they saw a one-day Pokemon swimsuit contest.

“A swimsuit contest? Oh, boy!” Jessie jumped. “This is my lucky day!”

“It’s a Pokemon swimsuit contest.” Meowth reminded her.

“Who cares? I’ll get to show off my gorgeous figure!” she swung her hips.

“Where’ll you get a swimsuit?” James asked.

“We’ll swipe it from someone!” she answered.

“Oh.”

Meowth was in thought. “Hey! If this is a Pokemon contest, then there should be lots and lots of Pokemon!”

They looked lost for a minute. “Ooooh, yeah!” they slapped their foreheads.

Meowth sighed loudly.

“Those Pokemon are ours!” James said.

“We’ll sneak in the back and take every single PokeBall!” said Meowth.

“But what about my swimsuit?” Jessie complained.

“Screw that! We need those PokeBalls for the boss!” Meowth said. “Besides, I’m sure they’ll some in there.”

“You’re right! C’mon, let’s go!” she dragged them to the back.

James pick locked the door and slowly opened it. The trio tiptoed in the hallway.

“This is bigger than I thought it’d be.” Jessie said, walking normally.

James looked around. “Yeah…”

They reached the end of the hallway, and decided to go left.

“Sweet! This is the swimsuit room!” Jessie yelled.

James covered her mouth. “Keep it down!”

Jessie pushed him and tried to open the door. It was locked so she kicked it down.

“Whoa…” James and Meowth said.

“Never come between a woman and a bikini!” she went in and turned the light on.

“We won’t.”

Riffing through the hanged bikinis, Jessie asked, “Which one should I wear? They’re all so cute!”

“Just pick one already!” Meowth yelled. “We need to find those PokeBalls!”

“Yeah, he’s-” James saw some swim trunks behind him and squealed. “Oh, these are so fabulous!” he grabbed a gold and silver one. “Royalty!” he stripped right in front of Meowth.

His eyes widened. “James, what’re you-”

He saw Jessie doing the same thing. “You two act like mentally challenged Pokemon.” he closed his eyes.

“What’cha think, Meowth?” Jessie asked.

He opened his eyes. His teammates were wearing matching silver and gold swimsuits.

“Sparkly,” he answered.

“Don’t we look so dazzling?” Jessie swung her arm around James.

“We sure do.” James answered.

“Yeah yeah, you wanna be models. Let’s go!” he left and they followed.

As they kept walking, they heard something like chit-chatter.

“Yo, do you guys hear that?” asked Jessie.

“Uh-huh.”

“Yep.”

They leaned against the wall and looked through the door window. Cassidy and Butch were packing PokeBalls in their matching purple swim trunks.

Jessie blushed. “Ugh, it’s Cassidy and-”

“Butch.” James finished her sentence.

Cassidy taped a box. “Wasn’t this plan just genius, Butch?”

“Indeed.” Butch loaded a box onto a conveyor belt. “When we get these to the boss, we’ll be the top agents!”

“Plus, we now have so many swim trucks to choose from!” she twirled. “Next time, we’ll do a Pokemon clothing charity!”

He sulked. “Why I have to wear this unmanly color?”

“Because we have to match!” she stomped. “It’s not my fault that I look good in any color, Bill.”

“It’s Butch!” he slammed down on a box.

_“She does look good in any color._ ” Jessie shook her head. _“Jessie, stay focused.”_ “You two ready?”

They nodded.

Jessie opened the door roughly. “I’m the only one who looks good in any color, Cassidy!”

Cassidy blushed. “JESSIE!”

“James!” Butch pointed.

“Butchie!” James pointed.

He shook his fists. “It’s Butch, you queer!”

“Don’t call him a queer, Brad!” Meowth yelled.

He broked down. “Didn’t you hear me? It’s BUTCH!”

“Those colors don’t suit you at all, Jessie.” Cassidy’s face got redder. “You look like a rusty ass statue.”

Jessie stepped forward. “And you look like Muk!”

“Muk would look better in that bikini.”

She kept stepping towards her. “Oh, really? Perhaps you should get a closer look at me.” she was few inches away from her now. “Don’t be a hater, hater!”

Cassidy’s eyes focused on Jessie’s boobs like lasers. “Who’d hate on your flat chest?”

“Her chest isn’t flat,” said Butch.

“Thanks, Bud!” Jessie said.

“It’s not Bud. It’s Butch.”

“Who’s side are you on, Mitch?!” Cassidy asked.

“I said it’s Butch!”

“My boobs? What about yours?” asked Jessie.

“What about mine?”

“They look like stuffed cotton balls!”

“Oh, shit!” the guys exclaimed.

Cassidy looked at Butch. “Aren’t you gonna say something?”

He stepped back. “No way! I stay outta chick fights.”

Jessie looked back. “James!”

He walked up to Butch. “I’m with Butch on this one.”

Jessie rolled her eyes. “Men…”

Cassidy growled. “You’re gonna pay for knocking out my tooth! I’m screwing- I mean kicking- your ass!”

“Come n’ get me!”

She tackled her and started rubbing against her. Jessie sighed and ran her fingertips against her back.

Meowth walked up to them. “Guys… what’s going on?” he looked very confused.

Butch raised an eyebrow. “Are they fighting or trying to fuck?”

“WE’RE FIGHTING, STUPID!”

“Seem like you two need a room.” James said.

“You and Butch might need a room, but we sure as hell don’t!” Cassidy screamed.

Jessie flipped her over. “Don’t talk to him that way!” she squeezed her left breast.

“I’ll talk to that fag in any way I want to!” she grabbed her thigh.

“Oh really? We’ll see about that!”

They rolled around the room, grabbing each other’s crotches, slapping each other’s asses, and groping each other’s boobs.

“This is pretty sexy.” James admitted.

Butch got a nosebleed. “Hot lesbian action!”

Meowth looked away, blushing.

“Alright, you four are under arrest! Hands up!” Officer Jenny ordered.

“DAMN!” Butch yelled.

Jessie and Cassidy reluctantly stood up with their arms up.

“Don’t try anything.” Jenny warned. “You’re completely surrounded.”

Three more cops barged in and handcuffed them. They were escorted into a truck, going to jail.

***

The cops weren’t gonna go easy on Jessie and Cassidy this time. After all, they weren’t street fighting- they were running a large scale illicit Pokemon competition. Cassidy was, anyway- Jessie was just trying to steal from it. Still, Jessie and James receive the same sentence range as their rivals- six months to a year in prison. Jessie and James got the lower end of the range, while their rivals got the maximum sentence.

Cassidy and Jessie were in the cafeteria eating.

“Shit, I’m in the big leagues now!” Jessie cheered. “Prison, baby!”

Cassidy was white as a sheet. “I can’t fucking believe this! I won’t fucking believe this!” she banged on the table.

“You’re a felon now, Cassidy.” she took a sip of her water. “How does it feel?”

She rocked. “Awful…”

Jessie chuckled. “The boss isn’t gonna bail you out this time, is he? Three strikes and you’re out!”

“No one can bail you out of prison, dumbass.”

“Meh.” she shrugged. “Anyway, prison’s not all bad. Here we get three meals a day, hot showers, and a warm bed.”

Cassidy bit off a piece of her sandwich.

“And this isn’t a max security prison.” she stated. “I’m sure most of the girls are here for wussy shit like writing bad checks. So there’s nothing to worry about.”

A lady bumped into the lady in front of her. Her food landed on her back.

“I’m really sorry!” she bowed.

The other woman, who was bigger and taller than her, turned around and said, “Sorry?! You know what, bitch?!” she pulled out her pocket knife. “How ‘bout I carve you a second asshole, huh?!”

“AHH!” she screamed and ran away.

The guard ran after them and teased the knife lady.

“Riot!” a prisoner jumped on her table.

They started throwing food and punches.

Jessie gulped. “Oh. Shit.”

“Writing bad checks my ass.” she slurped her soup.

Jessie laid her face on the table. “What’re we gonna do?”

“Escape?”

“Hell no.”

“Then what?”

“I dunno.”

“This is a disaster!” Cassidy raised her hands. “It’s your fault I’m in this rat hole!”

Jessie sat up straight. “My fault? I’m not the one who told you to run a fake Pokemon swimsuit contest!”

“If your stupid ass didn’t get in my way, I would’ve succeeded!” she stood up and pointed.

“Oh please! Your plan was lame.”

“You fell for it!”

Jessie shrugged and finished her lunch.

“I’m kicking your ass one day.” Cassidy stirred her soup.

“That’s what you always say.” she wiped her mouth with her napkin. “I don’t like this anymore than you do, but we need to stick together-”

She banged on the table. “There’s no way-”

“I’m gonna take this knife and carve your ass out!” a prisoner held her hostage by knifepoint( a plastic knife). “Then I’ll cut your tongue out, slit your throat, and shove it and your eyes down your cocksucking throat!” she stabbed her throat and her hostage was punching her away.

Jessie and Cassidy were wide-eyed and trembling.

“O-OK, sticking together sounds great…” Cassidy said.

“Let’s get the hell outta here.”

She nodded and they snuck out.

Two weeks later, the rioting stopped and Cassidy and Jessie ended their alliance. When Jessie looked at Cassidy the wrong way in the break room, she tackled her and grinded on her.

“Cassidy…” Jessie wrapped her legs around her waist and grabbed her hips.

The prisoners gathered around them, amazed.

“They’re having sex in front of us!” one yelled.

“Yeah, fuck her good!” another woman cheered.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” they screamed.

The cheers convinced Cassidy to grind on Jessie faster. Jessie moaned and ran her hands across Cassidy’s back.

“More! More! More!” the crowd cheered.

Some guards rushed in and separated the two.

“Enough, you two.” one of them ordered. “This isn’t the place to have sex.”

“WE WEREN’T HAVING SEX!!!” their faces were beet red.

“Save it.” the guards escorted them out.

After that incident, the prisoners and some of the guards teased Jessie and Cassidy, calling them “jailbirds”, “buck buddies”, and “cell chicks.” It wasn’t hard to see why, with them roughhousing each other every chance they got. As soon as they woke up, they’d argue about the dumbest things and started “fighting”.

About a month later, Jessie and Cassidy found themselves showering together with some of their cellmates. A lot of them were in pairs, kissing and touching one another.

“Are they trying to taunt us?” Cassidy thought.

Jessie was drooling and didn’t blink. Her face was flushed.

“Jessie…?” she slowly turned around and stared at her wet body. “Mmm…” she licked her lips.

She looked dazed.

_“That’s it. I can’t take this anymore!”_ Cassidy creeped up to Jessie, pushed her against the wall, and kissed her. Roughly. Very roughly. Jessie was saying something in her mouth, but she let it go and kissed her back as she dug her nails in her back and shoved her other hand in her ass.

Just horseplaying wasn’t enough. They needed to touch and caress on bare skin, to touch parts hidden by clothing. They needed to kiss, lick, and sip on every inch of skin they could find.

Cassidy sipped on Jessie’s lower lip before stepping back. “Jessie…”

She took her hand out of her ass. “Cassidy…”

She gulped. “Im’ma finish my shower. Bye.” she walked back to her stall.

“OK, then…” she shook her head and resumed her showering.

The prisoners were escorted to their cells after showering. Jessie rested on the bottom bunk, while Cassidy was on the top one.

“Ha ha! I’m on the top again, as usual!” Cassidy looked down on her.

Jessie had her finger on her lip, lost in thought. She wanted to taste Cassidy again.

“Thinking about me, hmm?” she was hoping she was.

She kicked the bottom of Cassidy’s bed. “You wish, slut!”

She grumbled and gave Jessie the finger. “Suck it!” “Please do.”

Jessie sucked on her finger.

“Don’t make me come down there.” she was thrusting in Jessie’s mouth.

She sucked on it harder.

Her clit twitched and she squirmed her finger out so she could come down. She then climbed down and lied on top of Jessie.

Jessie blushed and looked confused.

Cassidy chuckled. “You look so like that! I could just… just…” she moved in closer to her lips. “kiss you…” she pressed her lips against hers. Jessie didn’t hesitate to kiss her back.

Tasting Jessie’s lips again made Cassidy think about the rest of her body. Cassidy broke the kiss, raised herself up to unbutton Jessie’s top and unhook her bra, and kissed her left breast.

“Ah!” Jessie shook.

“Shoosh, or we’ll get caught.” Cassidy whispered.

She nodded. “That’d be hard though. Your lips feel so good..” she licked her lips.

Cassidy bit down her lip and removed her top and bra. After casting them to the side, she kissed Jessie’s right boob and flicked her nipple.

Jessie shook again.

“When we get outta here, you can be as loud as you want.” she licked around her nipple and then sucked it.

Jessie played in Cassidy’s hair. “‘We’? I leave before you, remember?”

She got off her nipple. “Don’t remind me.” she kissed her way down her tummy and licked her way up.

She arched her back and purred.

Cassidy could never get tired of Jessie’s breasts and stomach, but there was one part of her body that she needed to taste. She pulled down Jessie’s pants, placed them with her top, and opened her legs.

“Lick me, please..” she wobbled her legs.

“Mmm…” Cassidy’s tongue landed on her rock hard clit and slowly circled it.

Jessie covered her mouth and closed her legs shut on impulse. Trapped in the depths of her ocean, Cassidy licked her pussy lips and teased her slit with the tip of her tongue.

Jessie squeezed Cassidy’s tighter and Cassidy got a headache. Needing to breathe again, she opened her legs, got on her knees, and circuled her slit.

Jessie could barely breathe.

Her finger moved from her slit and slid around her creamy pussy lips. Then, it found her clit, begging to be stroked. As her finger pressed down on and rubbed Jessie’s cunt, she fingered her with her free hand. Cassidy heard some mumbling from Jessie, and she inserted a second finger in her and quickened the pace of her rubbing.

“C-C-Cassidy…” Jessie was huffing and puffing.

“Yeah?” she slipped a third finger in there and trailed her other hand up her tummy and fondled her tits.

She was struggling to speak. “I-I wanna see you n-naked…”

That was a reasonable request. “Hold on.” she allowed her fingers to swim in her sea some more and she pulled them out a minute later.

Cassidy wiped Jessie’s cum on the latter’s thigh and she got off the bed to strip. Her pussy was begging for skin contact, so she climbed on top of Jessie and positioned herself so their cunts could touch. With Jessie’s say so, she started to grind> Damn, this felt much better without clothes. It was impossible to keep quiet with their swollen, silky clits clashing against each other; they let a few quiet moans and groans escape them. Jessie made the ordeal even harder when she brought them even closer together and knocked against Cassidy.

They had to stop before they came. Obviously, they couldn’t do that silently. Not these two. Cassidy collapsed on her rival.

Still trying to catch her breath, Jessie said, “I’m so glad… we got that outta… our systems…”

Cassidy huffed. “For now on, I’m fucking you-” she kissed the side of her neck. “all night-” she kissed it again. “every night.” she sucked it.

She purred. “Oooh… I like the sound of that.” she rubbed her back. “But-” she flipped her over. “let me get a piece of the action.” she winked.

Caught off guard, she smirked and said, “That’s fine by me.” she grabbed her ass.

“Good.” she licked between her boobs.

“Say Jessie, when you get outta here, will you help me escape?”

She looked at her. “Hell no, bitch. I’m letting your ass rot here.” she licked her nipples.  
She chuckled. “That’s the Jessie I know.”

“And no other.” Jessie wasted no time on her torso; she licked straight down to Cassidy’s pussy, her tongue diving deep inside her soaking wet opening.

“Ahh…” she released a low moan and rubbed her nipple.

If these two would’ve known they could have this much fun in jail, they would’ve gotten locked up a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> A better title for this would probably be "Jailmates" or "Locked Up", but I liked "Hater". Btw, Idk much about women's prison so sorry if this is inaccurate LOL.


End file.
